Harry Potter and the Fates of War
by Gypsy t. Potter
Summary: Ch.6 has an AN as of 70404. Harry's summer has made a turn for the worst he is suffering abuse from his uncle, trying to greive for his godfather, and a memorial service. As Harry's sixth year arrives new threats arrise and the ever confusing prophecy.
1. A turn for the Worst

It was 4:30 in the morning and the sun was slowly creeping in the small gap between the floor and the door of the cupboard under the stairs, 4 Privet Drive. In this tiny compartment a boy lay flat on his back trying to ease the pain in his chest of what he assumed were broken ribs. To any passerby Harry Potter would appear to be a bum off the streets, with overly large clothes that were falling off of his skin and bone frame and a ghastly pale complexion.  
  
Harry at this moment was considering himself very ignorant to ever think his previous summers were horrible when this holiday it had reached an all time low. Besides the fact that Harry was supposed to be grieving the loss of his godfather (which wasn't going very well) he hardly had time to think about Sirius between being forced a slave by his Aunt and being smacked around by his Uncle.  
  
It had started the second he crossed the threshold into number four. His uncle had been in a reckless rage, his face went from red to purple faster than you can say heart attack and he was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"YOU THINK I CAN BE INTIMIDATED BOY!" and with that he raised his sausage like hand and smacked Harry hard across the face. Harry was stunned beyond belief trying to stop the bleeding from his now swollen lip, starring at his Uncle in shock. He had been badgered and insulted before but never hit.  
  
Harry finally regained his sense and figured a threat was the best way to deal with this dilemma, "Excuse me, Uncle Vernon, but did you forget that little talk at Kings Cross?" he asked his voice dripping in venom.  
  
"OH, NO!" boomed Uncle Vernon, "I wouldn't get smart with me boy if I were you, no sir. You'll write to those freak friends of yours, under my close supervision. I will not be told what to do under my own roof!" With that he grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and threw him headfirst into the cupboard under the stairs, and with the click of a lock Vernon was gone along with Harry's possessions.  
  
The whole 3 weeks of the summer had gone on like this. Doing slave work for his Aunt and Cousin, and receiving consistent beatings from his Uncle. But the physical pain was nothing compared to his internal pain. Part of Harry felt as if he had fallen through the veil with Sirius that fateful day. Although he knew this was impossible because if he where dead it wouldn't feel as though you heart is being ripped out and twisted, squeezed, and sliced until he just died from grief, and even though he often wanted to, Harry could not weep for his godfather. As hard as he may try the tears wouldn't fall. But Harry knew no one would save him from this hellhole because everyone was told that, 'I'm fine my Aunt and Uncle are treating me really well,' that was a laugh. Harry was snapped from his musings when his when he heard a click at his cupboard door and was met with his Uncle's six chinned, purple, mustached, massive face.  
  
"GET UP YOU LAZY PIG!" Uncle Vernon's humongous hand wrapped around Harry's throat and he was thrown unceremoniously into the hall where he landed, hard onto his bruised face and dislocated shoulder. "MAKE MY BREAKFEAST AND START ON YOUR LIST OF CHORES, YOU FILTHY MAGET!" He grabbed Harry by his injured arm and threw him (once again) into the kitchen. Harry limped over to the stove where Aunt Petunia handed him a celery stick and a small glass of water, his satisfying meal for the day.  
  
He began to busy himself with the bacon and eggs. After about five minutes he had three over easy eggs and a hasher of bacon sizzling merrily in the frying pan.  
  
Uncle Vernon had entered the kitchen again and made his way towards Harry and the stove. Before Harry could figure out what he'd done wrong this time Uncle Vernon's mustache was a quiver.  
  
"BOY!" Vernon growled, "DUDLEY LIKES SCRAMBLED EGGS!" The next thing Harry knew was his hand was being held to the hot frying pan. Harry let a small moan escape his lips and his Uncle released his grasp from Harry's hand and in turn grabbing hold of the frying pan. He made his way to the trash bin and disposed of all the breakfast Harry had prepared earlier that morning. Vernon threw the pan back on the stove, "make another batch. I don't want your filthy germs." With one last smack across the face he turned on his fat foot and left.  
  
The rest of the day went on like this, doing dishes, cleaning bathrooms, bedrooms, and the whole house in general with the occasional thrashing in between. Finally in the evening he was allowed a last celery stick and was locked back in his cupboard where he could dwell on Sirius's handsome face falling to it's death.  
  
The next morning Harry was woken to a harsh punch in the stomach, totally winded he focused his fuzzy gaze on his massive cousin Dudley hovering over him a huge smirk on his fat face.  
  
"Get up freak, dad wants you in the kitchen," his fat cousin bellowed before waddling his way down the hall. Harry gently lifted himself out of the cupboard and towards his demented Uncle who was busy unlocking Hedwig's cage. "Boy get writing," his Uncle pointed to the pen and paper on the table, Harry limped his way to the parchment and quill while his Uncle loomed over his shoulder. Harry poised his quill at the top of his page and waited. "I'm doing really well. I even get to watch the telly. Don't worry about me," Vernon recited as Harry copied the message and handed it to his Uncle. The beefy man stuffed the note in the birds claws and Hedwig took off into the cloudless sky.  
  
"Well maget, your cousin, your aunt, and I are leaving for holiday in Majorca today, so we don't have to be here when the freaks have should up and you've starved to death." Grabbing Harry by the back of the neck throwing him into his cupboard and with one last kick in the stomach (which probably didn't help the ribs) his Uncle locked the door, leaving Harry to starve.   
  
*****  
  
Grimmauld place was as busy as ever with all of the Weasleys (excluding Percy) and Hermione had now taken up residence in as well as recently Neville Longbottom (his grandmother had just joined the order). The occasional member of the order was also staying nights and running in and out of the old building that it was impossible to have peace. All of the current Hogwarts students were sitting around a long scrubbed wooden table examining there just arrived O.W.L. results. Ron and Neville sat flabbergasted at their Outstanding Potions grade, Hermione was beaming at her perfect scores, and Ginny was running around excitedly looking at everyones scores when they were jerked back to reality by a snowy, white owl that had just arrived in the depressing kitchen.  
  
"Oooooh!" squealed Hermione, she jumped up and ran excitedly to Hedwig, "I bet its Harry with his O.W.L. results." The rest of the group crowded around the note, which Hermione unfolded:  
  
Dear Everyone,  
  
I'm doing really well. I even get to watch the telly. Don't worry about me.  
  
  
  
Harry The group stared dully at the letter. I think something's wrong," Hermione stated sternly.  
  
""Why?" asked Ginny?  
  
Hermione's right," said Ron looking concerned, this isn't Harry's usual letter."  
  
"Why don't you bring it up at the order meeting tonight?" suggested Neville, re allowed to go to this one right?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione sighed exasperated, I guess I will. Ginny, when is Dean coming?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Ron rolled his eyes and they momentarily put their concerns aside.  
  
That evening the kitchen was full with order members, but yet to arrive were Dumbledore and Remus. This was a surprise to no one as the headmaster was a very busy man and Remus tended to arrive as late as possible and left as soon as the meeting was over. Just then the weary young man apperated into the kitchen. He was looking worse than ever. His weight had decreased rapidly and he had dark circles under his eyes, which contrasted boldly with pale skin and grayer than brown hair.  
  
The werewolf sank weakly into a nearby chair ignoring the tense silence and concerned looks everyone was giving him. Even Snape if not looking sympathetic had lost his usual scowl.  
  
The daring Molly Weasley, rushing to greet Remus with a hot cup of tea, broke the awkward silence. "Honestly Remus, if you don't get more sleep your going to splinch yourself." Remus just accepted the cup with a nod of his head seconds before Dumbledore arrived.  
  
"Welcome my friends lets begin with the latest updates, shall we," the extraordinary old man began with a smile that did not reach his startling blue eyes.  
  
The meeting went as all the public meetings did, with news of the most recent attacks and patterns they find among them (nothing you couldn't already find in the Daily Prophet). When the recent updates were finished Dumbledore asked for any comments and Hermione raised a trembling hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked kindly  
  
"It's about Harry I think somethings wrong-," "Honestly, Granger, Potter can live a few weeks without being pampered-," came Snape's icy voice.  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore held up a hand of caution, s best you stop there. Continue Miss Granger."  
  
"It's his letters," Hermione continued," they consist of maybe three sentences about how he's doing fine. He didn't even mention his O.W.L. results."  
  
"Hermione's right," Lupin spoke up (which he rarely ever did),"I haven't received a single letter from him all summer. I wrote to him about Sir-," he cleared his throat and continued rather rapidly from here, About the memorial service, he didn't even respond."  
  
"I see," the old wizard put the tips of his fingers together thoughtfully, "we'll await his next owl and choose our course of action from there. Youre dismissed."  
  
They waited for four more days; another letter never came.  
  
Hermione and Ron immediately brought it to the orders attention at the next meeting. Professor Dumbledore sat there silently a thoughtful expression on his face, but was interrupted from his musings by Remus.  
  
"Surely Harry's been their long enough, sir?" Dumbledore looked up and surveyed the teens hopeful faces.  
  
"Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley will retrieve him tomorrow evening," the old man spoke wearily.  
  
"Method of transportation, sir?" came the deep, soothing voice of Kingsley Shakelbolt.  
  
"Brooms, meeting adjourned."  
  
The next evening came as Lupin apparated into the depressing kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place he was early, for once. All the teenagers were sitting at the old wooden table (now including Dean Thomas) eagerly awaiting Harry's arrival. Molly bustled over to Remus.  
  
"Oh, Remus dear, won't you have a bite to eat before you go, the meatloaf's nearly finished."  
  
No, no thank you, Molly," he never had much of an appetite anymore. Just then two loud cracks echoed off the battered walls announcing the presence of Tonks and Kingsley.  
  
"Ready to go, Remus?" Kingsley asked a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
""Course 'e is," Tonks said with a smile that most definitely did not reach her eyes. With merely a nod of his head, the three wizards disapprated with a crack like a whip.  
  
Remus immediately appeared in the surgically clean kitchen of number four. The eerie silence was broken by Kingsley's deep voice.  
  
"Tonks, lead the way." With a small nod the bright haired witch led the way up the stairs followed by the two men. Tonks began to turn the knob, but it remained still. They all exchanged and Tonks pulled out her wand.  
  
"Aloha Ahmora." With a click and the turn of a handle they entered a room that was void of life with the exception of a snowy locked in a barred cage. Harry's trunk stood in the middle of the room looking as though it hadn't been touched all summer.  
  
"Where could he be?" asked Kingsley, "We'd known if he'd left the house." Remus was in frantic mode when Ron's voice drifted into his head-  
  
"At least he doesn't have to sleep in that ruddy cupboard any more." Remus took off down the stairs followed by two confused Aurors. He whipped around and fell to his knees in front of a cupboard door, he grabbed the handle, but it wouldn't budge. Remus whipped out his wand.  
  
"Aloha Ahmora," followed by a click. Remus flung the door open where Tonks, Kingsley, and himself were faced with a crumpled unmoving form of a boy looking so much like his father. 


	2. The Rescue

"Dear God," were the first words whispered by Tonks. Remus tried to recover from his shock as he looked at the unconscious boy whom appeared to literally have no fat on his body. His spine was clearly visible in the shirt that had fallen off of his shoulders, and he was paler than the ghosts at Hogwarts. Remus gently picked the boy up with terrible ease and laid him on the living room couch.  
Remus surveyed teenager taking in the bruises all over his body, which clearly visible with his pale skin. He immediately began giving orders.  
"Tonks get his things, were going to have to take a port key."  
  
*****  
  
Dean sat in the kitchen along with his peers anxiously awaiting Harry's arrival, although it would most likely be a few more hours. Dean was interested in what Harry's behavior was like during the holidays. Even though he was told not to expect a cheerful roommate. Apparently Harry would either be distant and depressed or extremely angry.  
Dean was shocked and frightened to find out the true story of the fun loving prankster, Sirius Black (whose name had recently been cleared do to the information from the recently captured Death Eaters).  
Harry had apparently taken to Sirius like a father (which was an amazing achievement considering he was so closed off) only to watch him die before Harry's very eyes. If Remus Lupin was any example then Dean was quite frightened to Harry would be grieving. Dean was abruptly awakened from his musings by a loud crack.  
His head whipped around to see his former professor carrying what looked like a very tall slender eight year old. After Remus's frantic cry of "Clear the table," Dean got a good look at what the werewolf was holding as he gently laid the boy on the old wooden table.  
  
Dean surveyed in wide-eyed shock at the starved, beaten, and broken form of Harry Potter. He looked over at Ron who's mouth was hanging open in horror, and Hermione whose hand was covering her mouth and unshed tears in her eyes.  
It was only then that Dean noticed the two Aurors run to get help. Mr.Weasley and Mrs.Weasley came running into the kitchen next both looking frantic and running over to Harry and Remus.  
"Tonks is getting Albus, Remus, Severus, and Poppy now, Remus," Mrs.Weasley announced. Remus was starring at Harry with some many emotions Dean couldn't recognize them all. The reserved silence was interrupted once again. Madam Pomfrey bustling in, squealing slightly and emptying her healers bag to prepare for work. Next to enter the kitchen was a muttering and annoyed looking Professor Snape. The potions master looked up from the floor and the second he laid eyes on the unconscious form of Harry Potter stopped dead in his tracks. He stared his open mouthed at the horrid site of Harry losing all of his usual composure, but he to was forcefully broken from his trance when the headmaster of Hogwarts entered the battered kitchen.  
At the same time four voices broke the reserved silence all shouting at the old wearied man. "HOW COLUD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" Along with the voices of Ron, Hermione, and Remus included Severus Snape (to the most utter surprise from the on lookers in the room). The bearded man remained as calm as ever, and looked as though he was about to speak when Remus interrupted again-  
" How can you be so damn calm about this?" Everyone was surprised by this remark, the calm professor was never one to curse (let alone talk recently), " You told me he was safe there. I. I. ." Mrs.Weasley rushed over to Remus who was having what looked like and emotional breakdown as he collapsed into a nearby chair and pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes. Most everyone was at a loss to what to do until Dumbledore spoke up again his eyes full of fatherly concern.  
"What damage has been done, Poppy?" Madam Pomfrey snapped out of her dazed silence and began to attend to her patient. As she poked and prodded the pale body and making a comment every time she came across a serious injury. When she had finished all the visible wounds it came to a conclusion of broken wrist, arm, ankle, jaw, and dislocated shoulder. Dean also noticed a burnt and blistered hand, and it gave shivers to think what must have happened to cause that ailment.  
Madam Pomfrey began undoing the plaid, flannel shirt to reveal a site that made Dean fell physically ill. Apparently it had this affect on everyone else as well as they all looked ready to gag. Out of the corner of his Dean noticed Remus quickly leave his exit the room.  
A few moments after Remus left the kitchen he heard an unpleasant retching noise in the hall and Tonks quickly ran after him. Dean turned back to look at his roommate in which you could see every rib very clearly and some were sticking out at odd angles as if broken (which Dean reminded himself they probably were). But this wasn't all that accompanied the pale body. There were numerous slashes across his back.  
Dean was revived from his disgusted silence when Madam Pomfrey had the bravery to speak up.  
"Professor Snape I need a food replenishing potion," But Snape was still in a state of incomprehensible disbelief, "Severus!" she practically had to yell to get him out of his revere and both set to work.  
As Madam Pomfrey was healing the minor cuts and bruises Snape was working rapidly on his potion, which he handed over in a matter of minutes.  
"Someone support his head," snapped the old witch. Neville promptly rushed over and lifted Harry's upper body with considerable ease. The healer put the potion to Harry's lips all the while massaging his throat. "Put him back down." Neville delicately lowered Harry's body. Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and tapped him harshly on the head.  
The green eyed boy began to cough as he slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up only to wince and cause the nurse to push him firmly back down making him groan ever so softly.  
"Stay still Mr. Potter ." Ron was the next to speak.  
"shit, Harry," he said in a slightly awed voice.  
"Good to see you to Ron," Harry groaned.  
"why, didn't you tell us?" Ron ignored Harry's previous statement  
"My letters were being shall you say, supervised."  
"You could have snuck it in some how," it was Hermione's turn to talk.  
"Well, I'm sorry," Harry snapped," but I was a little busy trying to live off celery sticks."  
"Is that really what your diet consisted of, Potter?" Madam Pomfrey spoke up in her business like way.  
"well my Aunt apparently began to think of me as a rabbit." This was so Harry, Dean thought, always trying it look like nothing was wrong with him.  
"Harry-," Hermione began to argue but was cut short by Madam Pomfrey.  
"If you all would please desist or I will put a silencing charm on everyone in this room." The kitchen was immediately silenced. "Potter hold still while I patch you up." The witch began to magically fix Harry's broken bones in the order of arm, wrist, ankle and finishing with the jaw. She then began rubbing a type of salve all along the slash marks (with Harry wincing every time she touched him). The women then moved to the ribs which were apparently had gone unhealed to long so ounce she magically reset the bones she had to wrap his chest in a terry cloth wrap.  
"Now hold still Potter. I'm going to have to manually fix your shoulder."  
"W-What?" Harry stuttered. He apparently wasn't liking all this physical contact.  
"I am going to have to pop your shoulder back in it's socket" Everyone in the kitchen winced at this. "Mr. Weasley kindly hold Mr. Potter's left side firmly against the table.' Ron was looking less then apprehensive about this but did as he was told after an apologetic look at to his friend. With Ron holding Harry down on his side and Harry pushing his head into Ron's shoulder prepared for the pain that would undoubtlly come.  
It made Dean feel that rush of sickness again to know your friend was bravely facing so much pain.  
Madam Pomfrey put a hand underneath Harry's shoulder and another hand on top as she pushed downward as a sickening pop filled the air and Harry let out a small yell, He rolled onto his back and let out a slow breath.  
"Now Mr. Potter I'm giving you a dreamless sleep potion and we will see you when you wake up." Without giving him time to argue she poured the liquid down his throat and he slumped onto the table. "Mad-eye?" Madam Pomfrey prompted to the old Auror.  
Moody stepped forward and pulled out his wand, "locomotor Harry." The two made their way up the stairs an unconscious Harry in the lead.  
  
*****  
  
First off I would like to beg for reviews, ahem. PLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEE, I am just a wee little fanfic writer and I need support to get me through this story (which I promise will get more juicy) WHAHAHAHA. I've only received 2 so far, which totally made my day by the way, thank you so much for that. So get reviewing .  
  
Sword Wielder- Your review made my day, I don't know how those numbers got there and thanks for pointing that out. You onion means so much to me!!!  
  
Kubani- I'm thrilled you like it and just so you know the ships are h/g r/hr. Thank you so much!!!  
  
Review 


	3. The Memorial Service

Harry awoke the next morning to see what looked like a disheveled wig leaning against his bed. Shifting slightly he focused his gaze on the blurry form of a recently awoken Remus Lupin. Groaning Harry leaned over towards the bedside table reaching for his glasses and was met half way, by Remus who handed the black spectacles to the raven-haired boy. Harry took his glasses with a shy thank you when the events of the previous night began to replay in his mind. The rescue, the potions, Madam Pomfrey, and being at Grimwauld Place. Harry's heart sunk, he was in Sirius's house, but Sirius was gone and that thought made him want to die with grief. He wanted him back so badly; he wanted to see that smiling face, he wanted his young, fun, loving godfather.  
"Harry?" Harry was reminded he was not alone when Remus gazed at him his eyes full of deep concern.  
"Yeah?" Harry noticed Remus probably looked as bad as Harry felt, considering the pale, skinny frame, and the dark circles under his eyes. The Professor looked as though he was about to say something, but quickly changed his mind.  
"Why don't w-we go to breakfast?" Remus croaked uncertainly.  
"Yeah," was all Harry could croak out at the moment his grief was beyond words. As Harry followed the werewolf down the old stairs he felt the depression swamp him so badly it was making it hard to breath the depression was swamping him, he would never see his godfather again, he was gone. Sirius didn't deserve to die, he was to young, and he should still be alive walking down these halls. Remus doesn't deserve this. I don't deserve this.  
"Harry!" Harry was rudely awaken from his state of depression by a frantic Mrs.Weasley, who had literally jumped on top of him and was sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder, "H-H-Harry, I-I-I'm so sorry, w-w-we s-s- should have known!" Harry was about to consol her but he was finding it difficult to breathe under the weight of Mrs.Weasley and his still healing ribs. Thankfully a moment later Remus and Ron had pulled her off and Harry was able to breathe at a normal pace again.  
He looked over at the table at Ginny and Hermione who looked as though they to wanted to jump on him.  
"Harry you need some food," said Remus as he gently guided Harry to the table as Mrs.Weasley forked massive amounts of food onto his plate. Harry was absolutely famished, but then again who wouldn't be after a week in a cupboard, and was stuffing his face with less than polite enthusiasm. By the time he finished, which was very quickly considering the massive amount of food on his plate, he began to notice the people who were actually in the room with him. Sitting on either side of him were Ron and Hermione, across from him was a hesitant looking Dean holding an impatient Ginny's hand, Neville was sitting cattycorner from Harry, while Remus, Tonks, and Mrs.Weasley were at either end of the table.  
"Harry?" Remus interrupted uncertainly, "well, uh- lets see here, best we start with-" he pulled something hesitantly out of his pocket, "why don't you read this." Mrs.Weasley looked sternly over at Remus as he handed Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry gave Remus a questioning look before returning his gaze to the prophet:  
  
Sirius Black Innocent  
  
Notorious Mass Murderer Sirius Black confirmed innocent yesterday by the Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge. Black's (falsely accused for the betrayal of Lily and James Potter and the killing of thirteen people with one curse) name was cleared yesterday afternoon given the information of the recently captured Death Eaters. See the true story of Sirius Black  
on page six.  
Sirius Black, godfather of Harry James Potter, to was at the battle at the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic, fighting against  
You- Know- Who risking his life and dying valiantly in the fight. The  
memorial service for Sirius Black will be held at Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry on July 29, 1996 we invite you all to attend.  
  
When Harry looked up Remus was still sitting at the end of the table looking down at the neatly folded hands in his lap. When Harry spoke it came out as a shaky croak, having Sirius name cleared was wonderful but it just came to late, and the prospect of a memorial service terrified him.  
"There's a- a memorial service?" Harry wouldn't take his eyes off the paper until he noticed Remus's hands shaking and the slight nod of his head.  
"They want us to speak," he whispered, eyes shut tight, "Tonks, Dumbledore, you, me a few other people." Harry had a sharp intake of breath at these words. "You don't have to of course." It was Harry's turn to shut his eyes tight now. Although it was not to hold back tears, he would not cry. Crying would only be one more thing to make it final and this wasn't happening, Sirius can't be dead. But if Harry were honest with himself, he knew it was true, if Dumbledore had permitted a service then there was nothing that could be done. Sirius is gone, dead, and I am never going to see that smiling face ever again. "Just think about it Harry", and with that Remus stood up and left.  
Harry looked back down at the paper, on July 29, 1996, that was tomorrow. How was he supposed to be prepared for that? And to speak? That's insane, I can't do this. What am I supposed to say, 'sorry everyone, it's my fault he died,' and then burst into tears. The other members of the able seemed to noticing Harry's panic attack and were observing him carefully. Ginny was the first to take action.  
"Harry, why don't you just say how you feel?" Harry looked up from the paper into Ginny's loving face. Wait, back up the broomstick did I just think loving? What am I doing thinking about girls? I've having an emotional breakdown. She is pretty hot though. WHAT DID I JUST THINK? This is crazy; remember how you got Sirius killed? Man aren't I having mood swings. Hey what did Ginny just say?  
" What did you say, Ginny?" She looked as though she was trying desperately to not roll her eyes.  
"I said, if it's that hard for you why don't you just say how you feel?"  
"I could do that," Harry figured assumed he should work on this alone and at the moment he didn't feel like he'd be much fun so he excused himself and made his way to his and Ron's room, wincing with every step.  
  
*****  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning, if you could call it that considering he never really went to sleep. He had spent most of the day working on his speech and occasionally falling asleep but deliberately waking himself before he could let the nightmares come. Harry mildly considered being sleep and food deprived wasn't the best way to start the morning of a memorial service. So he slowly and carefully walked down the stairs to the kitchen but stopped midway when he heard angry voices coming from the room he was about to enter.  
"Well at least Remus feels he has a reason to keep going. You should have seen him, Minerva, after he got over the initial shock. He was about to go and find those filthy muggles on the spot." It was Molly Weasley's voice.  
"Well I'll join him. I am absolutely disgusted," now this was an angry McGonagall, Harry thought; " I knew Albus never should have left him there."  
"And he's acting as though it never happened. The only he's thinking about Sirius, not that I'm blaming him of course." Mrs.Weasley stopped speaking to allow both of them to blow their noses.  
"That boy has been through to much in his life time-," huh, they only knew the half of it, but he had heard enough. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. As he came downstairs McGonagall and Mrs.Weasley jumped apart and quickly wiped their eyes quickly. McGonagall looked completely bewildered by Harry's starved appearance and his fourth year dress robes sagging off his tiny body. He nodded politely to both women and sat at the table and began to fill his plate, and promptly ignored the concerned glances both adults were throwing at him. He was saved as Remus walked in striating his dress robes absentmindedly, but when he looked up Harry suddenly wished Remus would go away. His old professor looked exactly as Harry felt, and if he looked as bad as Remus he now understood his transfiguration teachers startled expression. Remus had terribly pale skin with dark circles under his eyes and was as frail as Harry was. He to was fumbling with pieces of folded up parchment, which Harry assumed was his own speech.  
Ron's father had now entered the kitchen distracting Harry and Lupin from their concerned gazes to one another.  
"The Ministry cars should be arriving any moment," Mr.Weasley spoke up, "are we all set?" Harry and Remus nodded and everyone who was present followed the man out of the kitchen. They reached the entrance hall quietly, making sure not to wake the portraits, as Harry nodded to his somber looking friends, when Mad-Eye shoved them out onto the streets and ushered them into the Ministry cars.  
  
*****  
  
Harry stepped out of the car after Mad-eye. Vast amounts of people were milling about the grounds talking in hushed voices. Hundreds of white chairs surrounded the frozen form of the Whomping Willow. A tall white podium stood in front of the old tree, and looked over the sea of people surrounding it. Ahead of the podium stood not one, but three, cherry wood coffins. Two of the coffins were closed lying beside one another and a third stood open in the center filled with flowers, photos and memorabilia of the late Sirius Black. Harry took a closer look at the tree to find three carvings of a bear like dog, a stag, and a tiger. Harry's breath caught in his chest as he realized that the two coffins lying beside the one that Sirius's body should have held were his parents. He felt totally winded he was not expecting this and by the looks on his companions faces they hadn't known either. Remus looked as though he were about to be sick. Harry could just see the images running through his mind. Harry saw a quick flash of a wolf carved into the tree, before it vanished.  
Harry was still staring in shock at the coffins that he hadn't noticed the Headmaster of Hogwarts arrive. He stood before Harry and Remus the usual twinkle from his eyes absent. He spoke in a calm reassuring voice that irritated Harry to no end, and if he thought his voice was capable of use he would have mouthed off to the old man.  
"I am deeply sorry I was not able to warn you about this occurrence." Dumbledore gestured to the coffins, "It was in all three of their wills that they all be buried together. This seemed to be the most ceremonial place for them." Harry was now feeling nauseated and Remus still staring in shock. "Remus?" the old man asked uncertainly.  
The man spoke in a trance like whisper, "I buried Lily and James once without Sirius and now I have to do it again." Mrs.Weasley rushed over to Remus in a bone crushing hug and Harry had to lean over a nearby waste bin because that nautiluses felt as though it was about to release it self. A pale Ron came over and patted Harry's back gently after a few moments he spoke up.  
"You okay, mate?" Harry nodded slightly and Ron led him to the reserved seats in the front row. The rest of the world was a blur to Harry as people began to take their seats to await the service. This had to be the most terrifying experience Harry had ever had. This was like the rally of the people who died because of Harry Potter and he felt absolutely sick. Harry watched as Dumbledore stood at podium and nodded to the organ player who slowly put her hands to the keyboard. Harry awaited the mournful tone but it never came. Just as everyone began to think something had gone wrong the organ began the full chorus of 'God Rest You, Merry Hippogriffs'. Once the song had ended Harry and Remus choked out a sob. That song had to be more depressing than the funeral march.  
The headmaster cleared his throat and began, the twinkle back in his eyes as he looked down at a piece of parchment on the podium, he read: "Always keep the laughter going, Sirius." The professor looked to the audience, a small tear in the corner of his eye. "Sirius Black was a person who had so much love and laughter in his heart that he could just smile and you knew your day would be full of chaos and happiness. He was as dedicated to his laughter as he was to his love. For a man who spent twelve years in isolation for no fault of his own these are wise words. Remember Sirius Black for his love and laughter." Albus stepped down as Tonks walked to the podium.  
"Sirius was a person who new what he wanted and no one was ever going to change that. He grew up in an unloving, uncaring, and dark family, but his decision never wavered. Sirius had a heart so full of love, riotousness, and dedication he knew which path to take. He was a wonderful and understanding person and deserved to be treated like one. He will remain in my life always. I will spread his love and he always know he has a place in my heart." She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and took her seat just as McGonagall stood to take her turn,  
"I taught Sirius for seven years in my career, but I knew him for much longer. He was a brilliant student and had a wonderful mind. He spread laughter like wild fire. It was impossible to teach with him in your class. He and his friends always in the back or class playing with fake wands of thinking another crazy scheme. It was nearly impossible to keep a strait face with him and that is what's I loved about Sirius Black." As the Professor took her seat she gave Remus a quick pat on the back as he moved towards the podium. He took a deep breath and began.  
"Sirius," he took another breath, "Sirius was so full of happiness at school it was contiguous. He would make me laugh in the toughest situations. I knew I had to be the luckiest kid in the world to have such amazing friend as Sirius and James. But I was still keeping a secret from them. In our second year being the brilliant minds that they were they discovered my being a werewolf. I was terrified beyond comprehension that I would lose my best friends, my only friends I'd ever had. I realize now how foolish I was to ever doubt them. Not only did they accept my problem, they helped me. I was floored that anyone could care so much about a werewolf to actually become unregistered anamigius. We spent so many nights having adventures, playing pranks, finding passageways we had become the Mauderers. If only I knew how true that was. I will always have you in my heart Padfoot." He stood and walked slowly back to his seat and let out a long slow breath. It was Harry's turn.  
He walked up to the podium and set his parchment down. He was doing this for Sirius. "I never knew my parents. I was one year old when I was left on my Aunt and Uncle's doorstep. You could say that I never knew the concept of a loving family. I had been with loving families and been accepted by them, but there was still something missing. It was my third year when I met Sirius in the Shrieking Shack. At the time I thought he was a murderer a betrayer. I was so wrong. I learned the true story of my parent's death and the fact that I now had a Godfather was too wonderful to be possible for someone like me. I may not have been able to live with him but I had at least some form of a family and that was more than I could have ever dreamed of. I was able to hear stories of my dad and his friends. His laugh was so real like a bark, and I will never forget him. Sirius is my family."  
  
*****  
  
A/N- I'm so sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy and this was a hard chapter to write. This chapter is dedicated to our beloved Padfoot. I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY NEED REVIEWS. You have no idea how much these help me get through this story. Please review, I need reviews.  
  
Kurbani- I'm so glad you like this and I'm so touched you put me on your favorites list, ::sniff:: you like me you really like me!  
  
Sword Wielder- You are so right that onion thing is hilarious. I really appreciate the detail in the reviews and I know what you're talking about on the whole skipping paragraphs thing. I hope I don't let you down.  
  
Alex20- I'm glad your taking interest in this, I hope you keep reading.  
  
Melindaleo- I hope you don't judge this just on the whole Dursley thing and I hope you keep reading. I appreciate your opinion.  
  
Starwest45- that is exactly what I was thinking about the whole Dean thing. I took your advice on the reviews. I'm so glad you like it so far.  
  
Lady Arwen of Rivendell- Your review was awesome; it really encouraged me to keep writing. I have a feeling you'll like this story. Thanks so much!!!  
  
All of you above please keep reviewing and the rest of you out there I need your review. 


	4. The Last Will and Testament

By the time Harry had stepped down from the platform most everyone was in tears and he was feeling violently sick. Not even bothering to take his seat he headed strait for the lake. Harry vaguely noticed Professor Dumbledore stand up to speak again as he sat on the shore taking deep shallow breathes.  
Sirius is gone, Sirius is not coming back. Just thinking the words in his head was to suffocating. This cannot be happening. Am I destined to never have love in my life? Every chance of a parental life is gone. My parents are dead, my godfather is dead, and the Dursleys are obviously not an option. He winced at the memory. Why is it happening like this?  
Suddenly an eerie voice in his head stopped all other thought. 'Neither can live while the other survives.' So I am destined to live a hell. How many more people have to die so I can live this so called life. He grabbed a stray pebble and threw it across the shimmering lake. Harry watched as the Giant Squid broke the calm of the water to take a tentacle and throw the pebble back. He had a sudden urge to throw the rock back, to do anything to release this terrible grief and pain. All he knew was that he was suffocating and did not know how to let it go.  
"Harry?" Harry spun around fast enough to give any other person whiplash, but for Harry Potter his ribs felt like they were being ripped open again. He curled in ward in pain and Remus quickly caught him guiding him back to the ground. "God Harry, are you okay"  
"Fine," Harry said automatically. Remus looked at him in despair, quickly transferring to anger.  
"I hate them for doing this to you," he said in a harsh whisper, " I hate myself for letting this happen," he closed his eyes in despair. It took Harry a moment to get over the pain in his chest and comprehend what Remus was saying to him.  
"This it isn't your fault," he paused, "if it's anyone's it's mine." Remus gave a disbelieving laugh.  
"Why don't we both shut-up and blame your damn Uncle."  
"I can do that."  
"Come on." He picked Harry up by his elbow and dusted himself off.  
"Where are we going?"  
"The will." That simple statement from his ex-proffesor made Harry wish he still had that pain in his ribs to distract him from feeling of his stomach falling out. He closed his eyes, and both he and Remus took the time to collect themselves before heading off to the school. They were met with the rest of their party in the Entrance Hall, and they silently followed Mr.Weasley to an empty office. Harry was to dazed to notice where his feet were carrying him until he had stopped dead in his tracks at the doorway of the office once occupied by Headmistress Umbridge. Harry looked strait ahead at the fireplace he had used to see if Sirius was safe or not, and look what happened in the end.  
Everyone seemed to be watching him apprehensively, annoyed by this he ignored them and acted as though he hadn't just had an offensive memory and took his seat. As Harry took his seat at the long table Ron sat on one side of him, Hermione was next to Ron, and Remus was on the left. Harry looked up from his lap and across the table sat Draco and Narcissia Malfoy. Harry's heart hardened as both he and Malfoy rose from their seats slightly, never breaking each other's glares.  
"Kill another one Potter?" Malfoy spat. Harry tensed involuntarily. Draco smirked.  
"Father enjoying his vacation?" Harry spat back. Draco made a move to jump on Harry. He was about to grant Malfoy's wish for a fight, when Remus grabbed Harry across the front and sat him back down.  
"He's not worth it Harry," Hermione whispered somewhere at his right, but he wasn't able to make out the rest of her tirade with the blood pounding in his ears. Remus gently elbowed him from the left drawing his attention to the door where the old Headmaster was carrying a goblet under his arm.  
Dumbledore set engraved silver goblet on the edge of the table and with a flick of his wrist it flew to the center.  
"This magnificent object as some of you may know is a Pensive. The Pensive of Sirius Black to be exact. I am about to display his will for the room to see, with a handy little spell I came across during the summer. So let us begin, morpheana."  
The silver liquid in the Pensive began to swirl and rise from the silver goblet. The liquid turned to mist as a blurry form of Sirius Black stood floating above the table. Harry didn't care if this was how a wizardring will was done, this was cruel. He heard Remus suck in a breath. Here was Sirius standing in front of him in the same form as his parents had two years ago in Priori Incantatem. Suddenly, to make this more painful, Harry assumed, the misty Sirius began to speak.  
"Welcome friends, and you other unworthy people who probably laughing at my ultimate demise. I assume if you are watching this than yes, I am dead and for this I am sorry. I apologize to you, Harry and Remus for whatever idiotic thing I have done to get myself killed. Just remember that I'm probably somewhere in the next life laughing with Lily and James. I will always be here for the both of you, but on to other business. I'm sure you're all much more interested in who gets all my money. To Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shaklebolt, I pass on to you all of the dark objects and dark detectors available in the Black House, and as a bonus gift, two handmade Marauder's Fake Wands." Harry's stomach was doing constant flip-flops at what he was hearing, Sirius's voice, his laughter, his humor. It was torture. Next to him Remus was leaning into his hands, which were covering his eyes taking shallow breaths. " To Nymphy Tonks, my adorable little cousin, in my room at the Black House there is crate full of Fizzing Whizbies for your enjoyment. Also 1,000 galleons to my only blood family member, who deserved any money. Oh, and Tonks, be gentle with him." Tonks, sitting at one end of the table was whipping tears from her eyes. " The wonderful Weasley's, 7,000 Galleons for six wonderful people and let's hope the other one comes around." The entire Weasley family was staring opened mouthed at the misty form of Sirius Black. " My sweet Hermione Granger. I bestow upon you complete access to the Black library and 1,000 gold galleons. Keep the boys in line for me. Ron Weasley, in the Black attic you will find an entire Chudley Cannon's Collector's line, have fun with it. Gred and Forge our successors in mischief making, in my room is a copy of the formulas for all the Marauder's inventions. Hope it's helpful." The misty Sirius paused and took a deep breath. "Remus," Remus looked up hungrily at his best friend, " Moony, my good friend. Bet your glad to be rid of me." Sirius laughed but unconvincingly. Remus just stared. " I obviously leave to you the rest of the Marauder memorabilia. You and Harry are to split the rest of the Black fortune; this includes The Noble and Ancient House of Black. I wish to keep this house for it's current use. Both you and Harry are welcome to blow up my mother and family tree." Sirius paused and seemed to look directly at Remus. " Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers; forever, Moony, remember that." Remus continued to stare at Sirius treasuring every second to look upon his best friends face, for the last time. Sirius shifted and looked over at Harry and then dropped his gaze. "Harry, in addition to what I listed previously I also leave to you my motorbike which is in the cellar of the Black House and your Mother and Father's pensive, which will be transferred to your vault. It covers our seventh year and when Lily was pregnant with you, as well as the short time after." Sirius looked up to Harry again. " I want to tell you I'm sorry. I should have been there for you more than I was. I am honored to be your Godfather and not because of your fame. If I had my way, and I'm sure you agree, you would never have had that scar on your forehead. You are a strong person, with a good heart, and you deserve more love in your life. I have found a slight loophole in the law. So if I may continue, Harry I will always be your Godfather. But you need another one to be there now that I can't. I herby declare Remus Joseph Lupin Godfather of Harry James Potter." Both his and Remus's jaws dropped they stared in awe at the misty form of Sirius Black. "Harry, I love you." The Misty form of his beloved Godfather swirled and flew back into the silver Pensive.  
  
***** Hi, I am so sorry it took so long, I'm sure you're all very angry with me. I beg for your mercy and reviews. I also apologize for the length of the chapter. It was the best stopping point and was crucial to the story to end the chapter there. Send those reviews so I can add the next chapter quickly. I see a fist fight in the near future.  
  
NightScape- that review really meant a lot to me, it kept me going the whole way through. Melindealeo- I'm glad I got the song to get to you. I know my message got across. Potter Reader- Did you hear of this from Samantha's story? That was the best compliment you could give me. Itladyc- that was a wonderful review, I really appreciate it.  
  
A special thanks to my other reviewers Samantha, GuitarGirlErin, Moony2003, werewolfsorcer, JenKid11, cj, Prd2bAmerican18, HG/HrRFan4ever, Kurbani, duke999. You rock!!! In other news me and my friend Erin (a.k.a. GuitarGirlErin) (a.k.a. Crystal e. Evans) (a.k.a. us) have set up a new website at www.freewebs.com/phoenix_core/ check it out; my story is posted there as well. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. To Add to His Problems

He was suffocating. The air was pressing in on him on all sides. He felt like Sirius had just fell through the veil again. The whole experience was coming back more vividly and horribly than ever before. The cursed veil flashed before his stricken eyes. Only one couple was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on you can do better than that!" Oh, God Sirius she did, he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room The second jet of light him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc has he sank between the ragged veil hanging from the arch. And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place. He had to get out of here. He stood up abruptly and walked out of the office, ignoring the eyes filled with concern that followed him out the door. He needed air; he stepped into the Entrance Hall. He tried taking deep breaths, but was failing miserably. This was his fault Sirius was gone -gone, and it was his fault. He was a danger to everyone. This was too hard. This was hurting so badly. Harry stopped thinking for a moment when he noticed a delicate prickling on the back of his neck. Pulling his wand out automatically, he spun quickly on his heals. Harry stared into the sneering face of Draco Malfoy. He relaxed slightly; at least it wasn't a Death Eater, yet anyway. "Oh, don't get too comfortable, Potter," he spat. "You should be more careful than that." "Well you understand, I don't exactly see you as a threat, Malfoy." Harry watched in enjoyment as Malfoy seethed. "You best watch your back, Potter." " Well, I appear to be doing quite well handling Voldemort, so I don't think you should be a problem." "My father-," Malfoy started, a pink tinge rising in his mousy face. "Your father what?" Harry shot back, "I might be mistaken, but I didn't think they allowed prisoner visits." Harry was thrown backwards as he landed on the hard stone floor. With the wind knocked out of him he could hardly talk let alone cough. Which was what he happened to be doing at the moment, having a hysterical coughing fit. Malfoy was standing above him, his hand curled into a fist which he was starring at triumphantly. His white bony hand was covered in blood, Harry's blood. "Well, well, well, Potter it looks like some people understand how a murderer like yourself should be treated." Harry flung himself onto Malfoy ignoring the increasing pain in his chest, as they both fell to the ground and Harry gave Malfoy a hard punch in the stomach to match the one he himself had just received. Malfoy's hand had just come in contact with Harry's chin and he was about to retaliate when he was lifted upward by a surprisingly strong Professor McGonagall. Malfoy was lifted off the ground by his mother, who was cradling him protectively. He was rubbing his stomach like he'd just been shot. "You will here from our lawyers about this," Narcissia Malfoy's face contorted into a rat like form, so much like her son's. "You will do no such thing as of yet, Mrs. Malfoy," Dumbledore came forward from the back of the crowd, " we have no idea who threw the first punch, so to speak." Harry pointed at Malfoy still to winded to speak, and Malfoy in turn pointed at Harry. Dumbledore gazed at both of them. "Then we find ourselves in quite a predicament don't we?" "If I may interrupt, Headmaster." Most every one in the hall turned to the large marble staircase, as the Fat Friar floated gracefully towards the crowd. "I was strolling towards the Great Hall, sir, and I believe I saw Mr. Malfoy attack first." "Well, then," Dumbledore clapped his hands together triumphantly, "that's all settled and no one will be pressing charges, then?" Ron made a noise as though to interrupt, but the old man spoke over him, " You are free to leave Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy we will see you at the start of term." With arms still around her son, Narcissia lead Draco out of the hall. "Thank you for your help, Fat Friar" The ghost nodded. "Any time, Headmaster." He looked over at Harry, who was still curled inward and breathing shallowly. "Young Mr. Potter took quite a blow." Everyone's attention was now focused on Harry, who was going into another coughing fit. Professor McGonagall was patting his back soothingly. Remus came over and shifted Harry's weight onto himself. When the wizened Transfiguration teacher pulled back a small portion of her robes were covered in blood. "Harry your bleeding," Remus whispered. "Let's get him to the hospital wing," Harry wasn't sure who was speaking; in another fit of coughing, Harry's vision began to waver. He was vaguely aware of Ron slinging Harry's other arm over his shoulder. As they walked, or in Harry's case dragged, to a severe-looking Madam Pomfrey. Remus set Harry on the bed, so that his legs were dangling off the sides. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to Harry. The rest of the occupants in the room took seats on various empty beds and chairs; this annoyed him slightly but he was in too much pain to care at the moment. "Lift your shirt, Mr. Potter." Harry looked at the medi-witch skeptically. "Come on," she snapped. "Honestly, your so much easier to handle when you're unconscious. " Ron barked a laugh. "As he's been so many times as well," Madam Pomfrey tutted. Harry slung off his robes, forced back a grimace, and lifted his shirt with maximum effort.  
  
Everyone in the room winced as they saw one of his healing ribs jutted out at an odd angle nearly ready to puncture skin. Madam Pomfrey moved her wand down the lean teenager's chest. She let out an impatient sigh as she delicately unwrapped the terrycloth wrap. The skin felt tender and flimsy where the wrap used to lay. As she began to put a fresh wrap on the wound, she began to criticize. "Potter, you punctured a lung. And if you so much as exert yourself this summer I will strap you to a wheelchair and ban you from quidditch. Is that understood?" "But-" "No buts Potter. I will repeat myself. Is that understood?" Harry nodded glumly. " Good, and once again there is nothing I can do for you until you allow yourself to heal properly. And I doubt getting in a brawl with Mr. Malfoy helped." "Well at least I didn't hit him first," Harry said, trying to laugh. "That is such an improvement," she snapped harshly. "Why was Malfoy here anyway? They didn't get anything." "Well, after you walked out." Ron trailed off and looked hesitantly at his friend. Harry nodded his conformation for Ron to continue. " Dumbledore read the rest of the will, including a note from Sirius," when Harry blanched at the name Ron stopped again. Harry quickly covered his slip up with another fit of coughing that happened to come upon him at the perfect moment. The perfect cover up quickly became not so perfect when he saw his hand covered in blood. Madam Pomfrey promptly handed Harry a wet cloth. He composed himself and nodded for Ron to continue. He shot Harry a worried glance and continued, "the note said that, and I quote, 'to dear Narcissia and Draco your attending today has given me a last moment of happiness to know that you had to sit through a, hopefully, long funeral and will reading and yet have gained nothing from it. I hope the look on your face as watching the Black fortune be given away has been enough to shine a little light on my true family's faces. I thank you for giving me that last moment of vengeance. Now please, leave; these kind people have too much of the Black fortune to sort through to look at your cowardly faces.'" Ron paused dramatically, "Sirius was the coolest dude to ever exist." Ron smiled. Harry looked down to the floor. Ron's smile faltered, "sorry Harry. I didn't mea-" "It's okay Ron," he was still examining his shoelaces.  
There was a pause where everyone stared off in silence for a few seconds until Dumbledore broke the awkward stillness.  
"Well, I have some business to attend to and it looks like you lot could use some sleep. Good day." He gave a Harry a fleeting look and swept from the room.  
  
*****  
Ron woke up the next morning in fairly high spirits. Well, as high as his spirits could be after returning from a funeral. He still felt a chill run up his spine every time he remembered that haunted, broken look in his best friend's eyes.  
Ron felt he was close to a nervous breakdown these days, but he tried his hardest not to show it in front of Harry. Ron had more emotions than were healthy running through his brain. He was scared most of all. Scared and Worried. His best friend was in shambles. Harry may have thought he was being discreet when he would have to take deep breaths after walking up a flight of stairs of clutch at his side every time he got up from a chair. And worst of all now was the coughing. Every evening he would fall asleep listening to his muffled, hacking coughs, and every morning he would wake to find a pillowcase soaking in soapy water, tinted pink.  
The next powerful emotion in Ron's mind was anger. Every time he saw Harry's bloodied form he had a powerful urge to curse those cows he called relatives to a bloody pulp. And Malfoy just deserved a good kick in the arse.  
And of course grief. Harry and Remus weren't the only ones suffering from Sirius's death. Of course he knew his pain was nothing compared to what his friend and former teacher were going through but it still hurt. Sirius was such a good, friendly person. Sure he was the king of pranksters but under that crazy exterior he was such a caring person (and dog). He had loved Harry so much; Ron wasn't sure which of the two needed the other more. But now only one was left and Harry was suffering. He didn't care if he got any strong, sudden urges of jealousy over the Boy-Who-Lived, Ron would ignore them, because right now Harry needed him, even if he didn't know it.  
Finally to add to his roller coaster of emotions he still had those annoying scars on his arms from the brain attack last year. There was this nagging feeling in the back of Ron's mind telling him these marks on his arms were going to cause him more problems than the soreness he felt now. All he knew is that Hermione's comment about him having the emotional range of a teaspoon has long since past.  
But to put all sorrow and misery aside, today was going to be a good day. Today Harry was finally going to get a birthday he deserved. The second Ron's mom had found out Harry was going to be here for his birthday, she had gone all out. Ron, Fred and George had been assigned to send invitations out to most of the Gryffindor house, while the girls had been set to food and décor. Harry was oblivious, of course, but that was as it was supposed to be.  
They had set up the entertaining area in the backyard and had paced concealment charms over the expanse, making it invisible to the human eye with out actually stepping into the ward. The guests were arriving at one o' clock this afternoon and until then, they had to keep Harry out of the backyard.  
As Ron entered the kitchen he saw his mother slaving away over the stove, chopping food up franticly. Ron took his place between Dean and Neville, and started in on his kippers. He heard the thump of slow and steady feet coming down the stairs as Harry appeared around the corner. He nodded to the group at the table and took his seat, wincing slightly as he did so. He began pushing the food around on his plate taking a bite occasionally; it annoyed Ron to no end how little Harry seemed to be eating lately. He felt another hot surge of anger towards a certain unspoken muggle.  
As mum piled another helping of food on the boy's plates, Harry sighed exasperedly. He half-heartily put a fork full of eggs in his mouth when Mrs.Weasley had given him a death glare. Ron noticed his best friend eye the masses of food cooking on the stove warily.  
"If you don't mind me asking Mrs.Weasley," Harry piped up uncertainly, "what's with all the food."  
The redheaded woman answered immediately, having already rehearsed her answer. "I thought we'd have a little dinner for your birthday, dear." Ron snorted under his breath, if he only knew.  
"Oh," Harry's voice was filled with uncertainty and what Ron had noticed was a tint of hope. He cast his eyes upon his half eaten plate, "you don't have to do that Mrs.Weasley."  
"Of course I do, dear, don't be silly. It's about time you had a birthday celebration," there was a small pause.  
"Thanks," he muttered quietly.  
"Think nothing of it." ******  
  
Melindaleo-This was one of the reviews that meant the most to me. Going by what you've told me, I've accomplished my goal. Sirius didn't leave anything to Ginny because he didn't have as close of a relationship with her as with, Ron, Hermione, or the twins. As for Remus and Tonks, you'll just have to wait and find out.  
  
Sword Wielder -Firebreath- I believe I answered the thing about the Malfoys in this chapter, as I was going to do all along. As I mentioned in the story, Sirius found a loophole in the law. As Erin answered previously, Harry doesn't have to live with Lupin, so the full moon won't be a problem. Sometimes you just have to wait for the answers.  
  
Terence- Deeply sorry for your wait; I had a bit of writer's block. I'm very honored that you find this story so good. Sorry I ticked you off about the cliffhanger, but I'll try to write faster in the future. Keep reviewing.  
  
Walter34- I lived by your rule- it is one day less than a month! I appreciate your support.  
  
Nadia Greenleaf- That's exactly what I'm aiming for.  
  
REALbluelightsaber- Once again, I've accomplished my goal. I'm an angsty person.  
  
Froggyy1- Thanks for your wonderful review. I got quite a kick out of that foursome your looking for- it sounded like they were all part of one big couple! Thanks again. Keep reviewing.  
  
GuitarGirlErin- At the moment, I'm forcing Erin to type this. So in response to her review, you'll just have to wait and see. And thanks for typing.  
  
Itladyc- Hey, I know you! Sorry to keep you waiting, but it was pretty hilarious watching you try to steal my story from my purse. But it's up now. Hopefully, I won't be having you stalking me for a while because hopefully I'll update soon. And what about the violins?  
  
sophia-blondee- Hey, I know you too! The review is awesome, as I've probably already told you. I backed you up about the violin thing; it's two against one, Itladyc.  
  
And thank you to everyone else who reviewed: Potter Fan, Moony2003, Starwest48, Kurbani, and Abluebird223.  
  
Don't kill me, I had a bit of writer's block, but at least it wasn't a month between updates. Everybody should thank Erin (GuitarGirlErin) (Crystal e. Evans) (us) because without her, this chapter would not be possible because her incessant nagging and 3 page notes are the reason I finally updated. Also thank her for being a wonderful beta reader and typist. Check out her story, coming soon.  
  
Thanks to all who visited our website. If you do, please sign the guestbook. Here's the link ( www.freewebs.com/phoenix_core/ 


	6. A Suprise Party: Part 1

Additional Authors Note as of 7/04/04  
  
I had posted this authors note as a seprate chapter earlier in the week, but I got a notice from ff.net that it was against the guidelines to have an Author Note chapter. So I'm posting this along with chapter six. Pardon my excuse you may now continue to read my real authors note.  
  
Ok, I know I said I'd update once a week, and obviously I didn't do that, but I have an explanation. I started writing chapter seven a long time ago, but I came to my scenes and realized that this fic was going nowhere. So please here me out, I am not going to be continuing this story. But, I do have good news, I decided to write another story, one that I actually have the interest in, to keep it going. I plan to go into a massive amount of detail with this new story, and it will actually have a plot. The catch, I'm going to finish it before I post it. So, considering how much work I intended to put into it, it could be awhile before it gets posted, but I'll try my best. I'm waiting tell it's finished before I post it for both my benefit and yours. When it does get posted I will release each chapter in one week intervals. I also believe I will be able to keep my interest in this fic alive if I wait until I finish before I post.  
  
To set your doubts aside you'll be glad to know that I have already begun the outline and I know exactly where it will be going. This story will also take place in Harry's sixth year. It's going to be chop full of mystery and angst. In comparison to Fates of War my new fic will include physical child abuse. We will also discover the roots of Harry's family and Sirius's life out of the wizarding world. This including the mystery that is Mark Evans. The relationships will have more depth and meaning. I also have the plot for the sequel figured out. This story will be one worth waiting for!  
  
If your interested in being informed when I post it please send me a review with your email address. I hope you have not lost faith in me, but have gained more. When my new story does release I ask you to give it a chance.  
  
Harry spent most of the morning in his room, trying to distract himself from the nauseous feeling in his stomach. Ron had gone off doing who knows what, and Hermione was probably somewhere with Ginny. So Harry Potter sat on his bed reading Quidditch through the ages for the hundredth time, and hoping if he sat still long enough he might be able to have a go on his broom later this afternoon.  
  
He threw the book aside after realizing if he read another page he was going to be sick. Heaving a sigh, he got off the bed and looked out of the gloomy bedroom window into the clear sky. The backyard was as plain as ever, with only the trees swaying lightly in the distance.  
  
Harry turned from the window and looked around the room he was sulking in. At the moment it felt a bit like being back at Hogwarts with Dean and Neville also occupying the house.  
  
Deciding it was best to distract himself before his thoughts took him to dangerous places, he began rummaging through his trunk looking for some parchment to do some sketching. As he looked in the large crate, he soon realized it was about time to organize it properly. It was filled with unfolded clothes and miscellaneous objects thrown haphazardly into the trunk. He randomly stuck his arm into the large mess of clothes, shifting through the mess when something sharp pricked his hand. He recoiled his hand out of reflex. Placing his hand back in the trunk and hesitantly moving the clothes, he saw a broken shard of glass reflecting the sunlight from the window behind him.  
  
He saw a dozen moments of Sirius's frozen face flash before his eyes. Harry slammed the lid shut and turned away from the crate breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and took deep breath to help regain a steady pulse once more. When he opened his eyes again Ron was standing in the doorway, gazing at him intently.  
  
"You okay, mate?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," said Harry. Ron looked unsure but he seemed set on the more pressing matters at hand.  
  
"You think you're up for a fly?" Harry honestly didn't think he was, but ignored the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach for the more prominent longing for the wind in his face.  
  
"Definitely, would you mind getting my broom out of my trunk?" Harry didn't feel like having another disturbing flashback.  
  
"Sure, you lazy git," Ron smirked when Harry threw a pillow at him good-naturedly.  
  
Harry made his way to the basin below the mirror, on the bedside table. He cupped the rippling water in his hands, and stared at it for a moment as the water calmed and evened out. He looked up at his ghostly reflection and in one swift movement threw the water onto his face. He dried his face on a hand towel and turned to face Ron, who was looking at him with concern etched on his face.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied.  
  
It was then that Harry noticed Ron shouldering two brooms; he handed one off to Harry, who was deliberately trying not to look at it. He was trying to keep the memories of Sirius to a minimum today.  
  
He and Ron headed down the stairs, brooms in tow. When they reached the back sunroom. Harry stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Just checking. I've never been out there before." As Ron opened the door and Harry stepped onto the grassy terrain, he was met by an explosion of noise and lights. Once his vision was restored, he observed the many excited faces. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood off to his right. In the back row, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, McGonagall, Hagrid, and, much to Harry's surprise (and not necessarily delight), stood Albus Dumbledore.  
  
The mass group in the front row surprised him more than the Headmaster's appearance. In front of him were the many faces of Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom (not a big shock there), as well as Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Colin and Dennis Creevy (that explained the flashing lights), and Lee Jordan.  
  
Ginny gave him a light push in the small of his back. He stumbled forward and smiled awkwardly at the group of people surrounding him. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do, but luckily that was decided for him. Ron came around from his side.  
  
"Come on, let's set up a game," he nodded to towards the field in the distance. Where there once was an empty field, now stood a full size quidditch pitch. "Ready to beat the pants off Ginny?"  
  
Harry blushed, "definitely." As Harry walked across the lawn he noticed Fred and George come out from was looked like a DJ booth, ready to join the game.  
  
The two teams divided up. On Harry's team was Ron as keeper, Fred and Dean as beaters, and Remus, Parvati, and Colin as chasers. Ginny's team consisted of Padma as Keeper, George and Seamus as beaters, and Tonks, Dennis, and Lavender as chasers.  
  
As the teams took their places, the rest of the party took seats on the collapsible metal bleachers. Lee Jordan took his seat, pulled out his wand, and muttered 'sonorus' under his breath.  
  
"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the first Harry Potter Birthday Quidditch Match of the year. Actually the only one of the year considering Harry only has one birthday a year," he paused. "Oh well, back to the match. Let the game begin."  
  
Harry pushed off the ground into the air. The wind blowing in his face, the feeling of his stomach dropping with every turn he made. This is where he belonged. He whipped his broom around and circled high above the other players. He spotted Ginny on the opposite side of the pitch. She was balancing perfectly on her broom while she swiftly pulled her gleaming red hair into a loose ponytail.  
  
Slightly distracted by her elegant, flowing red hair, he pulled himself out of his revere and focused back on the match. He was so high up by now that he couldn't make out Lee's comentation anymore.  
  
As he soared high above the sky he watched as Colin and Dennis weaved in and out of the players, balls, and posts. He would have to mention the future prospects to the new captain. Parvati was doing fine, but nothing to take note of. Lavender Brown wasn't doing nearly as well as the others, and looked as though she was regretting ever getting on the broom.  
  
Seamus and Dean were also playing well alongside Fred and George. Harry noticed the twins swoop down on his roommates, whispering helpful hints on the art of beating. Harry also took note of the two boys.  
  
Harry's team was currently up by fifty points, most likely because of the more skilled players. As Harry observed the pitch from above he noticed that Remus was actually a very decent player.  
  
He could just imagine Remus, Sirius, and his father flying merrily, looping through the goals, while cowardly Pettigrew stood on the field admiring from below.  
  
Harry once again pulled himself from his musings before they tread to dangerous waters. He did a couple of loopdy-loops to reawaken himself. As he resteadied himself on his broom, he saw a glint of gold at the bottom of the right hand goal post.  
  
He took off instantaneously. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ginny pull in from behind. He concentrated wholly on the snitch, pushing forward on the broom, the wind roaring in his ears. Harry reached a hand out for the golden ball. Right as he clasped his fingers down the snitch shot off to his right. Making a sharp turn which caused him to grimace in pain at the affects the pressure was having on his ribs.  
  
Harry zoomed after the ball; Ginny was still on his tail. He shot his hand out and clasped the tiny ball in his fist.  
  
He heard polite applause from the spectators who were gathered on the side of the field.  
  
Harry touched down, the ball still clutched in his hand. Remus was the first to come over. He complimented Ginny, and headed over to Harry.  
  
Remus gingerly patted Harry on the back, and looked dreamily up at the pitch.  
  
"I swear, you looked just like your dad up there," Harry stared at the ground, "and Harry- Harry look at me," he looked up reluctantly, "that's a compliment." Remus never let his eyes leave Harry's.  
  
"I know," he whispered.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Harry turned to face a boisterous Fred and George. "Harry, that was bloody brilliant."  
  
"Err- thanks?"  
  
"Mum even got a picture, just so we could deflate that ego of Charlie's."  
  
"Well, thanks," Harry took a quick glance towards the house to make sure it was deserted. "Could you excuse me for a second?"  
  
"Sure, mate!" Harry headed across the field and through the backdoor of the house. He made a left in the hall where the portrait of Sirius' mother used to lay, and headed into the grimy powder room. Shutting the door behind himself he looked into the cracked mirror.  
  
The boy that stared back at him had pale sunken skin, dark circles under his eyes, a mop of messy raven hair, and emerald green eyes that showed none of the laughter that used to hold. Harry was so sick of this reflection; it brought back too may sorrows, too much pain. He turned away.  
  
Harry lifted his shirt and groaned in pain. The terrycloth wrap was still wound around his chest and, like so many times before, was spotted with blood.  
  
He reached his hand towards his back so he could unwrap the stained cloth, but he recoiled immediately. The pain in his right rib was preventing him from uncoiling the wrap.  
  
Winded he took his seat on the toilet lid. Again he tried to reach the cloth from the other side and he yelled in pain again as he stretched his healing ribs. Harry was really beginning to regret ever getting on his broom.  
  
Once again he put his head in his hands and tried to regain a normal breathing pattern.  
  
Many faces crowded the lawn, all busy in the excitement of the afternoon. Most were bustling about preparing for the gift giving ceremony.  
  
But one man stood alone from the rest. All the people around him were too busy to notice his distant façade, and he was too lost in his own thoughts to notice the energy filled people around him.  
  
Harry had left quite a while ago, and Remus was beginning to worry. The unusual thing was that he had been trying to slip away unnoticed. It had now been fifteen minutes and, being the fathering person Remus became when he beginning to worry, he left his unmoving stance and began a quick pace back towards the ever-looming home.  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long, I didn't get a chance to get together with my beta/typist. And would all of you please check out her story Harry Potter and the Year of Revenge, by Formally Known as Erin and tell her to update soon. I have now decided I will be updating once a week. As for the format, I didn't do that it's typed normally on my computer, but when I post it got like that. I'm trying something different for this chapter. So I apologize if it turns out like that again. Also I forgot to put this in the earlier summary, THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEATH! Just as a warning. Thanks a bunch to my reviewer. PLEASE REVIEW!! Gracias.  
  
Melanie- are you happy I am now updating regularly. It was your review that made me decide to do this; I really appreciate your support. I still have trouble believing that my story is any good! Thanks!  
  
Cintishortstop- that was an interesting idea, I'll take it into consideration.  
  
Lilyangle21- that was a wonderful review, I'm so happy you enjoy this. I'm trying to take the Harry/Ginny thing very slowly, and I hope it meets to you standards.  
  
A Loyal Reader- High Praise indeed. I think I've taken care of all of your requests, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story  
  
aalikane- hopefully you won't have such a long wait anymore  
  
Itladyc- hey girly, yes this will be H/G and R/Hr. I'm not sure if I will include the Snape and Mark thing, but I will definitely have Mark in here.  
  
Rhiannia- this may sound cruel but I'm glad I nearly made you cry I accomplished my goal.  
  
NightScape- thanks much; I'm glad I've got the characters right, to me that's what makes a good story.  
  
Formerly Known As Erin- So talk about updating soon, that's your job now missy. Thanks for typing as always I am in you debt.  
  
Froggyy1- Thanks for the rating those always boost my self-esteem.  
  
Melindaleo- yeah, I rarely like the fics where Malfoy is good, as well. I am glad you noticed Ron's loyalty to Harry that will be an important  
  
Additional Authors Note as of 7/04/04  
  
Ok, I know I said I'd update once a week, and obviously I didn't do that, but I have an explanation. I started writing chapter seven a long time ago, but I came to my scenes and realized that this fic was going nowhere. So please here me out, I am not going to be continuing this story. But, I do have good news, I decided to write another story, one that I actually have the interest in, to keep it going. I plan to go into a massive amount of detail with this new story, and it will actually have a plot. The catch, I'm going to finish it before I post it. So, considering how much work I intended to put into it, it could be awhile before it gets posted, but I'll try my best. I'm waiting tell it's finished before I post it for both my benefit and yours. When it does get posted I will release each chapter in one week intervals. I also believe I will be able to keep my interest in this fic alive if I wait until I finish before I post.  
  
To set your doubts aside you'll be glad to know that I have already begun the outline and I know exactly where it will be going. This story will also take place in Harry's sixth year. It's going to be chop full of mystery and angst. In comparison to Fates of War my new fic will include physical child abuse. We will also discover the roots of Harry's family and Sirius's life out of the wizarding world. This including the mystery that is Mark Evans. The relationships will have more depth and meaning. I also have the plot for the sequel figured out. This story will be one worth waiting for!  
  
If your interested in being informed when I post it please send me a review with your email address. I hope you have not lost faith in me, but have gained more. When my new story does release I ask you to give it a chance. 


End file.
